Maxera
'' "Your new ruler is here. Now if you could bring me a pretzel that would be great."'' Maxera is a Siren from the Borderlands universe. She is only briefly a part of the Eldaryan world, but while she's there, she assumes command and takes over the Light Guard, along with all of El. Past Maxera was a neglected child born in a dangerous planet called Pandora. It had become obvious to her that her parents did not want a siren child, so they only helped her survive, but they gave no care or love toward her. As soon as she was sixteen, the legal age of independance in Pandora, she left them. She was taken in by Moxxi, a woman famous for having a chain of bars. Maxera worked there doubling as a waitress and a contract killer. Not long after finally getting a home for herself, Maxera had a (human) child who she named Rubi. Since she was just seventeen at the time, Moxxi helped raise the child until Maxera could handle it herself. Maxera swore she would be the parent she never had, though she was a single mother. Maxera became in dire need of money because of the expenses of raising a child. Moxxi told her about rumors of a Vault and that there were a group of seven vault hunters looking for a siren. Maxera joined them because there were rumors that this vault would make each of them incredibly rich. She left her then five year old with Moxxi in the times she was away, though she always would come home at the end of the day to be with Rubi. The search for the vault had created extreme tension between the hunters and a man named Jack, who is also in search of this vault. He made himself dictator of all of Pandora, and he had quickly became the hunters' biggest enemy. He wasn't their only enemy, though, as many bandits outside of Sanctuary (her hometown and a protected zone) wanted to kill them. Once Jack announced his plan to awaken the Vaults warrior, the plan went from searching the vault to keeping Jack from being able to open it. One day, the shield over Sanctuary was broken. Bandits rampaged through the town while the seven Vault Hunters were away. Lilith, another siren and part of the Vault Hunters, used her ability to teleport them back to Sanctuary. The bandits were quickly killed, but it was too late for Maxera. She had come home to her eight year old daughter Rubi killed. Maxera immediately got so overcome with anger that she made it a goal to kill every bandit on Pandora in vengeance. She still helped search for the vault while killing every bandit she saw. Jack announced that he had the key that needed to be charged, so they were after the key and it's charger. They finally got close to the vault key's charger, whom they realized was just a little siren named Angel. Jack's daughter. The three person group, Lilith, Maxera, and a veteran soldier named Roland, quickly made the plan to kill the girl since she was charging the key and went into action, despite Maxera's refuse. Maxera changed sides with them and defended the daughter, saying that they can't kill a little girl. The vault would open and they could simply stop its warrior. The other two refused and killed Angel before Maxera could do anything. Maxera was furious. She got into a fight with Lilith, which became an incredible scene with to equally powerful sirens fighting each other. While this happened, Jack rode up to the floor on an elevator and killed Roland. Lilith got distracted and attacked Jack, only to get a control collar thrown onto her. Jack needed a siren to charge the vault key and he was to use Lilith. Filled with anger and sorrow, Maxera joined Jack with his operations to awaken the Warrior. While Jack forced Lilith to charge the vault's key, Maxera helped him prepare for the expected combat with the rest of the vault hunters. In preparation for their plans, Jack introduced Maxera to Eridium, a mysterious, yet powerful ore that boosts sirens powers. It acts like a steroid in a way. Jack helped Maxera by introducing her to shards at first, up to several bricks at a time. When she used them, not only would her powers grow, she found a new power: teleportation. She practiced it bit by bit, and found out that she needed eridium to use it, and the further away she teleported, the more energy it consumed to do so. Jack also helped improve her combat skills by implementing some of Hyperion's'' technology. She was given a cloak she could quickly put up to become invisible, and Jack helped her improve her combat skills as a siren. One night, Jack woke to some screaming coming from Maxera's dorm, which wasn't too far away from his. He unlocked the door and walked in to see her screaming in her sleep. He woke her up, but she refused to tell him what she was dreaming of, despite the threats he gave her. This continued every night for five nights straight until Jack used an angry demeanor to demand what she dreamed of. Maxera finally gave in and told him that she had nightmares of the night she lost Rubi. She told him that is why she refused to kill Jack's daughter and why she was determined to eliminate every bandit. Jack calmed down and understood her pain, and that moment brought the two "evil beings" closer than Maxera had ever expected to get. Two days later, their plan went near perfect. Jack arrived "alone" to charge the vault, while Maxera hid on a pillar nearby. Just as when the warrior was able to be awakened, the rest of the vault hunters arrived to stop it. Jack was able to tire them out with all of his clones except the best assassin in all of Pandora and beyond knocked Jack to the ground, nearly killing him. Jack put a giant dome like shield around him while he woke the warrior, however, the vault hunters were able to kill the nearly invincible beast and save their friend Lilith. Maxera jumped down from the pillar and used her powers to pull the vault hunters off of Jack before they killed them. She was supposed to kill each vault hunter, however, she panicked and used her powers to teleport her and Jack back to his ship. Once Jack got over his anger toward Maxera for keeping them alive, he gave her a position in ''Hyperion, telling her that he "always could use a siren". Maxera became the new leader of the Hyperion Infiltrator Unit. She continued worked closely with Jack, and the two eventually fell in love. They were an unstoppable duo. The two just about equally ruled Pandora, except Jack had the final say. Maxera continued to rid Pandora of every bandit she could find, and she eventually ran into one of her old colleagues, Mordecai. He put up a good fight with her, however, she accidently stepped off the edge of a cliff and fell into the icy waters below. When she awoke, she was in Eldarya, and her Echo device (a far advanced communications device) would not reach Jack or anyone she tried to get a hold of. This meant that Pandora was far away from where she was. The siren made her way to El and coldheartedly took over the city. She had to make it known everywhere what happened so Jack would hopefully find her. Seven months had passed and all of the guards had made a pact with both the Fenghuangs and the Kappas to bring war against the unstoppable Maxera. Though, being away from Pandora for seven months had meant that she was away from eridium, of which she was starting to become addicted. Her powers became weaker, so when they waged war against her, Maxera, despite her normal personality, ran from them, using her powers as much as she could and cloaking to hide. With perfect timing, a large ship appeared in the sky. Maxera recognized it immediately as Hyperion's base, and Jack and Lilith appeared. Jack had taken control over Lilith once more, and he used her siren powers to find Maxera. Luckily, he brought 16 blocks of eridium to Maxera, which is more than she had ever consumed at once. She happily did it, however, and used the reformed powers to teleport to the ship. This took so much energy, however, that she was in a coma for three days. When she woke, Jack immediately proposed to her, and the two put on the fanciest and biggest wedding in all of Pandora, forcing each of the citizens, including the vault hunters, to watch. Race Sirens are women with mysteriously incredible powers. Only six Sirens can exist at a given time. All sirens are ambidextrous, meaning they can operate with both their left and right hands at time. Sirens have tattoos running down half of their body, primarily their left side. Though the tattoos cover from scalp to foot, the siren channels her powers through the tattoos on her left arm. Sirens thrive on Eridium, a mysterious ore that was discovered recently on Pandora. Sirens can absorb Eridium as a means to enhance their powers. Eridium does have addictive properties to it, however. Powers and Weaknesses Powers Maxera has two notable powers. Phaseshock This is Maxera's most used power. The tattoos on her left arm charge with power, and she can form a large ball of electricity in her left hand. When she throws it at her enemies, it hold them in position so they cannot move, while it slightly electrocutes them. This shock isn't enough to kill anyone by itself, however it is quite harmful and traumatizing. Phaseport Maxera can only use this power after she has consumed eridium. It's basic teleporting, however, the further away she teleports, the more energy she loses. So, Maxera must be careful while using this, as teleporting too far away can drain her life energy completely. Weaknesses Maxera has nothing very notable she is weak to that is any different to any human. Appearance Maxera is tall and curvy, though she has thin forearms. Her most notable feature is her tattoos, however. She has tattoos running down the entire left half of her body, starting on her head and running down her arms, sides, and ending at her foot. Her head tattoo isn't seen much because she hides it with her hair. Maxera's head is half shaved, where the right side of her head has some Hyperion technology implanted into it. It contains parts of the Echo device. All Maxera needs to do is press a button behind her earlobe, and a Heads Up Display (HUD) appears where she can talk to anyone with video display. The Echo device also can show a map of the area around her using global satellite, but it only works on Pandora, it's moon Elpis, and the Hyperion base. Her hair is dark blue. Maxera's clothes reflect the colors of Hyperion: orange, brown, and a little bit of red. Her clothes also include dark blue, of which reflect her siren powers (just like her hair). Personality Maxera likes to keep to herself unless she is around people she is comfortable with. However, she can show her personality to her enemies she is fighting. She is very smart and quite sarcastic. Maxera is not good at telling jokes, however she is quite witty. She is quick tempered, and she likes to use her powers, so many people are very careful not to anger her, though they fail sometimes. Category:Guardians D-M Category:Female Category:Light Guard